La Libreta Roja
by TheGrayJacket
Summary: A veces el amor, se pasea frente a nosotros, y nuestros mas ansiados deseos se ocultan entre paginas. Pero el destino, o solo un simple olvido, puede que sea necesario para dar el siguiente paso, y tomar el amor. (One-Shot/HarukaxMichiru)


ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **La Libreta Roja**

"Hola" Susurro en mi mente, mientras te veo entrar al salón, como siempre luces impecable, tu paso firme y constante, denota seguridad mientras caminas, tus ojos se posan sobre los míos unos segundos y mi corazón se detiene al instante. Volteo el rostro rápidamente, ocultando mi sonrojo de tu verde mirada.

Caminas lejos de mí, hasta ocupar tu lugar de siempre, te examino con mis ojos azules, mientras tú despreocupadamente te colocas tus audífonos negros y te encierras en tu mundo.

Llevas puesta una chaqueta gris oscuro, bajo ella una camisa negra abotonada hasta el tercer botón, dejando ver la camiseta blanca que llevas debajo, acompañado de un pantalón negro muy ceñido a tu esbelta figura, y unas botas del mismo color.

"Mucho gusto… me llamo Michiru Kaioh" Repaso la misma conversación de siempre en mi imaginación, mientras repaso tus atributos en mi cabeza.

Eres alta y de tez blanca, tus rubios cabellos caen traviesos sobre tu frente, dándote un look despreocupado y muy sensual. Luces perfecta, y mi corazón que lo sabe, se acelera cada vez que te ve, sin embargo, algo no anda bien un deje de tristeza ensombrece el brillo de tu pupila, mi corazón lo sabe, y frustrado no sabe qué hacer.

Comienzas a escribir algo en tu cuaderno, me encanta verte hacerlo, tan concentrada, tan interesante, tan hermosa.

-¿De nuevo viéndole?- Una voz susurra a mis espaldas. Me volteo encontrándome con la dueña de esa voz.

-Setsuna me asustaste-

-Deberías hablarle sabes.- Me dice mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado.

-No digas tonterías- le digo, mientras acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Eres Michiru Kaioh, tienes a todo el campus tras de ti, y tú te limitas a suspirar por Haruka Tenoh y no hacer nada.-

-No todo el campus está detrás de mí-

-No, aparentemente Tenoh no lo está.- se burló mi amiga.

El maestro entro, evitando que pudiera responderle a mi amiga, comenzó la clase y yo di un último vistazo hacia la dueña de mis suspiros antes de comenzar a escribir la catedra.

Al terminar, voltee el rostro buscándote, como siempre, tú tranquilamente guardaste tus cosas y te marchaste, como siempre, sin mediar palabra con nadie, con paso firme y veloz, pregonándole al mundo que eres la más gloriosa creación.

Escucho a mi amiga reírse de mí a mis espaldas, mientras se despide de mí. Me levanto de mi asiento, y no puedo evitar ver tu espacio vacío, pero noto algo sobre tu pupitre, una roja libreta, la curiosidad me mata, y no puedo evitar tomarla en mis manos y abrirla, se abre justo en la última página, veo la fecha en una esquina superior y es hoy, justo lo que escribías antes de iniciar la clase, comienzo a leer.

Hoy, tu azul mirada se posó sobre la mía,

Y aunque fue solo un segundo,

¡Qué segundo! ¡Qué momento!

Le puso una pausa al tiempo,

Lleno de luz mi oscuridad,

Pinto de azul mi verde pupila,

Azul profundo, azul tranquilo, azul paz.

Te veo de reojo, con cuidado, con temor,

De que tu doncella, veas en mi rostro el rubor,

Sonrojo que me delata, y desnuda mi corazón

Demostrando la gran debilidad

Que alberga mi infausta alma,

Mi cansada esencia, mi ya muerta humanidad.

Déjame besarte hermosa princesa,

Déjame amarte exótica sirena,

Déjame nadar en tus aguas,

Aunque me ahogue en tu mar,

En ese mar azul tan hermoso de tu mirar.

-¿Te gusta?- Una voz fuerte y ronca pregunta a mis espaldas, mi corazón se detiene, sabiendo perfectamente quien es la dueña de esa voz.

-Yo… lo siento… yo… este- Balbuceo sin sentido dándome lentamente la vuelta, con la mirada en el suelo, las mejillas ruborizadas y abrazando aquella libreta roja.

-Pregunte si te gustaba- insistes con ímpetu.

-S…si…- logro gesticular levemente.

-Ya veo…- me dices, bajándole intensidad al tono de voz.- ¿Sabes de quien trata?- preguntas ahora más relajada.

Niego con mi cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Me preguntas ahora, siento tu mirada sobre mí, y me estremezco por tu cercanía. No sé qué responderte, no sé qué decir, simplemente guardo silencio. -Seguramente no te interesa... ¿podrías devolvérmela por favor?- Dices con voz ronca.

Separo aquella libreta de mi cuerpo, la veo un momento entre mis manos, antes de entregártela, tú la arrebatas bruscamente de entre mis dedos, sin dirigirme la mirada, te das la vuelta y caminas hacia la puerta. Entro en pánico, maldiciéndome por haberlo arruinado todo, y temiendo perder la única oportunidad de acercarme a ti, corro hasta donde estas y por impulso tomo tu mano.

-Es un poema realmente hermoso, sencillo, sin rodeos, pero con un gran sentido de la rima y el tiempo, tienes talento, y … y…- las palabras salen de mi boca a toda velocidad, mi corazón late con presuroso ritmo, y agitada me detengo por la falta de aire, levanto mi mirada encontrándome con tu verde pupila, nunca había visto el brillo de tus ojos tan cerca, me estremezco cuando, das vuelta a tu mano, la que antes fue mi prisionera, y ahora me tomas por la muñeca y jalas mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo, cierro los ojos por impulso, siento tu respiración en mi rostro, mas no me besas, abro los ojos, dándome cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, tú me ves con seriedad en la mirada, y aunque trato de separarme un poco de ti, tu subes tu mano desde mi muñeca hasta mi brazo.

-¿Quieres que te diga a que persona me refiero?- Me preguntas con seriedad, tu voz es ronca y roza mis labios, provocando en mí una corriente eléctrica, que va desde mis labios hasta el sur de mi anatomía.

Asiento por un reflejo, sin despegar mis ojos de tus hermosos y delgados labios, viendo como en estos se forma una media sonrisa, antes de que se acerquen cada vez más hacia mí.

Me besas.

Es suave, tierno, como si tuvieras miedo a dañarme, como si fuera el gesto más delicado, sutil, dulce.

Te separas de mí, suspiras contra mi rostro, una sonrisa adorna tu cara, y tus hermosos ojos verdes ven fijamente los míos.

Agacho la mirada, apenada, ruborizada. Siento que levito 3 centímetros sobre el suelo, cosquillas en el vientre, y que la piel de tu mano sobre mi brazo quema mi nívea piel desnuda.

Tú posas tu otra mano en mi mentón, y empujas levemente mi rostro hacia arriba, obligándome a verte de nuevo.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto- me dices antes de volver a besarme, esta vez reacciono, correspondiendo por completo tu beso, abrazando tu cuello con mi mano libre, jalándote hacia mí.

La libreta roja cae al suelo, tu mano se desliza hacia la mía, entrelazas tus dedos con los míos, te dejas guiar, me dejo sentir, nos dejamos llevar.

"Te amo" Susurro en mi mente, a la vez que abrazo tu desnuda figura junto a la mía.

Fin ** _._**

Termino de escribir, cierro la libreta roja y la coloco en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, sonrió recordando nuestro primer encuentro, esperando que no te moleste haber tocado tu invaluable cuaderno. Te siento moverte a mi lado, asi que me inclino hacia a ti.

-Te amo Sirena- Me dices con voz ronca, levantando tu rostro, en busca de un beso. Sonrió y acerco mis labios con los tuyos, te beso, me besas, y la historia vuelve a comenzar.

* * *

NA: Hola pues, hoy vengo con este pequeño oneshot, a veces en la vida nos sentamos a ver el amor pasar de largo, pero solo hace falta un pequeño impulso, un momento, una frase y pues se da la magia, y así nació esta pequeña historia, de las casualidades y de las oportunidades que son únicas. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.

Quiero agradecer a mi ángel, esta historia, tu sabes muy bien que nació gracias a ti, tu lo sabes... ;)

Bueno, como siempre un placer y a todos, nos leemos luego.


End file.
